


Touch Me

by Autobratty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Sex, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Painful Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobratty/pseuds/Autobratty
Summary: Rodimus just can't overload. Megatron helps.





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little PWP of one of my OTPs ;)

Megatron was walking by Rodimus’ room on his way to the bridge, but came to a halt when he thought he heard a pained moan from beyond the door.

He turned his head to the side and pressed it against the metal slab. Yes, that was definitely the sound of a mech in pain. He gave a sharp rap to the door. “Rodimus?” When he received no response, he knocked at the door harder. “Rodimus, is everything alright in there?”

The only response Megatron got was another pained moan, this time in the form of his name. He cursed under his breath and punched in the door’s override code. What had Rodimus gotten himself into?

When the door slid aside, Megatron was met with a sight he was certainly not expecting.

Rodimus lay sprawled out across his plush berth, one hand pressed against his stomach, the other between his legs, rubbing harshly at his bared array. When his optics met Megatron’s he whimpered.

“Megatron…please…”

Without any conscious effort, Megatron found himself suddenly on the other side of the room, hovering over his co-captain. The poor mech was a mess, fans running at full speed and frame practically dripping with coolant, steam hissing from between some of his seams, showing that he was close to overheating.

“No matter what I do, I just can’t…can’t overload,” Rodimus gasped, rubbing his node fiercely in a way that Megatron knew had to hurt. After a moment’s hesitation, he reached forward and gently covered Rodimus’ hand with his own, stilling its ministrations, and pulled the speedster into his arms.

“Rodimus,” Megatron rumbled, stroking his thumb over the smaller mech’s tiny hand, “you’re going to hurt yourself.” Rodimus just squirmed and thrashed around, biting his lip. “I can’t take it,” the speedster whimpered, breaking down and collapsing against Megatron’s chest. “No matter what I do, I just…I can’t…”

Megatron used his free hand to place a finger over Rodimus’ lips. “Shh,” he hushed, and cradled Rodimus closer. “I will help you through this, if you so desire.”

Moaning wantonly, the speedster gasped, “Oh, Primus, _please,_ Megatron.”

With a surprisingly tender smile, Megatron obliged, moving his finger away to brush his lips over Rodimus’. “With pleasure, little Prime.”

Careful to avoid Rodimus’ raw-rubbed outer node, the former warlord gently ran his finger between the swollen lips of his co-captain’s valve, slowly coating the digit with lubricant. Rodimus moaned into Megatron’s mouth, canting his hips up and spreading his legs wider to give the other better access.

“How many times have you done this while thinking about me, hm?”

“Too many to count,” Rodimus admitted breathlessly, rocking his hips to try to fuck himself on the larger mech’s fingers; unfortunately, Megatron pulled his hand away at the last minute before the speedster could achieve any penetration.

“Mmmmmeeeegs,” he drawled, swiping his tongue across the larger mech’s lower lip. “Please…I need you...”

As much distaste he had for nicknames, hearing Rodimus moan for him made Megatron’s panels throb insistently. “Very well, my Prime.”

The thick digit pushed up into Rodimus’ valve, and he overloaded instantly.


End file.
